Dexter's Darkest Desire
by daisiemae23
Summary: Dexter Morgan is a serial killer. He has been doing this for the past seven years and had a perfect record until he came across his latest kill's torture toy. She had heard everything. Him doing what he does best. What would he do with her knowing his secret?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE. **_

He crashed his lips upon hers. Finally. How she'd been craving his touch. She was bewildered at thinking of her two weeks with him. It had been an unusual relationship to say the least. He had saved her life after all. She thought about the torture she endured. Being raped, being cut up and abused, was it all so she could meet him? Where exactly did she fall so deeply for him? Was it the somewhere in between the late nights when he would bring her food and a soda or was it the most recent nights when he had become personal with her. He shared mostly his past, telling her why he had mindlessly saved her life, but never telling her anything actually about him.

He placed his hand gently on her chin and slowly pulled away from her. His eyes held so many emotions, everything he bottles deep down inside him put a determination in his big eyes. She watched him place his other hand on the shackles that tied her by the wrists to the bed posts. She felt a glimmer of hope he would release her. She had done everything he'd asked of her, she wouldn't run away anyways. A sharp sting ran up her legs from the ankle shackles. a cool trickle of wetness. Blood.

"Please," she said tugging at her wrists. "I'll behave. I have nothing. I don't even know your name." He grinned at her request. He kept the room dark and only showed up at night. He would undo her wrists and attach the long chain to her ankle so she could walked the tiny house. He only left her tied up when she didn't do as he expected. He was so angry to come here yesterday and find her trying to climb out the window. She didn't mean to upset him, but dying is worse than being locked up. She wasn't running from him as much as she was going stir crazy.

"How do I know you won't try and escape me? You certainly seemed determined to get through that window. From the looks of it," He glanced down at her ankles. "You wanted it enough to injure yourself. I can't let you loose with knowing Cienna." He sat up in the bed and leaned over her releasing each wrist from the cold hard metal. She sat up rubbing her wrists.

"It's been two weeks. I promised you that I wouldn't say anything. You can't just keep me locked up like this forever."

"Truth is, I'm not quite sure what Im going to do with you yet." He watched the way she shifted in the bed. Her shirt was caught around her hips pulling it lower on her chest. He felt a deep urge well inside of him. Why? He didn't understand emotions. Maybe if he had ever felt anything akin to like or love for someone maybe he would have some clue as to what he was feeling. The only love he had ever gone through wasn't a romantic love. Deb had been so important to him.

"So, in other words, you haven't decided if you'll let me live?"

"I have to trust you." He shrugged his shoulders and picked up a bag of food sitting on the floor next to the bed. He handed it to her. "Eat." She dug out a cheeseburger and began unwrapping it.

"Dexter. My name is Dexter Morgan."

Cienna looked up at him while taking a bite. "So Dexter, what do we do from here? I'd really appreciate an input on your decision. It is after all, about me."

"Well, what would you suggest?" Dexter asked her unwrapping his own burger. He was curious what she was thinking. He had stubble upon her two weeks ago during his personal time. His personal time as a creature of the dark shadows. Dexter grinned thinking of how he found her. Cut in places on her legs and arms, blindfolded. Her long brown hair scattered around a small once delicate face. She had heard everything. She had heard the screams of Matthew Anders, her torturer and his sisters murderer. Dexter had killed him. Yes, because of what he had done to Deb, but this wasn't his first time being a killer. Oh no in fact, he would like to think that he had mastered the art of remaining unknown to the innocent yet judgmental city of Miami. After all, Dexter had successfully completed 113 kills now. At least he had remained hidden until he came across Cienna.

"Well, obviously, I'd like to live. The way you kissed me earlier seemed you'd like me to live as well. Take me with you tonight. I'll stay under your watch. I won't try climbing from a window if you just remove the chains. You can say I'm your whatever. I don't care. Eventually, you'll learn to trust me right?" Dexter didn't mind the thought of this idea. But can he trust her inside his trouble life? Did he have a choice anymore? She was right. He can't just leave her here forever. "I have nowhere else to go. You saved my life. Aimlessly or not, you kill. . . I mean, you stopped him from hurting me. From hurting anyone again. By all standards, I owe you my life. I would never destroy yours. Kiss me again Dexter."

Dexter looked into her hazel eyes. She was beautiful. Everything about her was a vision he never thought he would ever see. He was so confused by all this. Why couldn't he just kill her? She knew everything but he couldn't do it. Why couldn't he stop from feeling like she was his to protect? What is feeling? Why did he feel something for this girl that made it so difficult to refuse her? He gave into the urge, their lips melting into one another.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO.**_

_** "**_There are rules." Dexter sat Cienna down on a blood red couch. The car ride had been quiet. He seemed at a loss for conversation dispite her attempt to make the ride less boring. She had been to Florida once before, but it was when she was very young and her parents took her and her sister to DisneyWorld. Cienna never got to see Florida besides what the park had to offer. She watched the waves roll in and crash onto the shore in the distance. Growing up in Texas it already felt like someplace she could stay.

"I'm listening." She smiled as she looked around where he had taken her. His house maybe? He was tidy and the house seemed open, warm and inviting.

"I know where you are at all times. If anyone asks, your the maid." Dexter threw her a cell phone. Cienna placed her hand over it looking at him. "If I call, you answer. You can leave, but come back by seven. Every night. If you break my trust I can't promise what will happen then and we don't want that. Behave and in return , you will have full usage of anything here. TV, phone, internet and anything in the kitchen. The room down the hall to the right is yours." He placed a hundred dollar bill on the table in front of them. "Take this. My car keys are in the kitchen. Go get you some clothes and necessities. Remember. By Seven Cienna. I really hope I haven't been too subtle about what will happen if you fuck this up."

Cienna hunched her shoulders upward. She sighed as she picked up the money. "Dexter, are you sure? This is way too much." She extended the money towards him. "Plus, I have no idea how to get around in Miami. Maybe we could just go together."

"No." Dexter said. " I have things I have to do. When you leave go right. It'll lead you downtown. Be careful. Call me if you need something, otherwise. . ."

"At seven." She cut him off smiling. She picked up the cell phone glancing at the time. 4:43. She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Dexter. I'll pick up some food while I'm out." Dexter watched her as she left through the kitchen and out the garage door. He threw himself backwards on the couch rubbing his face. How could he have just done that? Not only is she free without him assuring his secret would truly be safe in her hands, he had armed with her a vehicle and a cell phone. It was all because of his sister. Debra had done everything for him. She had burdened his terrible secret and even helped him on the rare occastion never with the actual deed though. She accepted him. Her only condition was he remove the filth, the scrubs of dirt on the window of justice. His promise to her is what put him here and of course, his own stupidy of not throughly checking every damn room of Matthew's house before plunging his knife into his heart.

_Something ruins the quiet. Why is it not quiet in the second after a kill? Because someone is here. Dexter looked down as the blood began to pool underneath the plastic. Matthew Anders. He deserved to be on my table. He turned and followed the banging noise. Thud thud thud. Upstairs. He wandered silently up the staircase digging out the knife he kept in his apron in case of emergenies such as this. Thud thud thud. Behind that door. _

_ Dexter eased the door open examining the room. Whatever is in here heard him because the noise completly stopped. Thats when he heard the whimpering breathing in the back corner. A body. A live one. He could see her turning her head around to see who was there. A bright red stained rag covered her eyes. He made his way to her. _

_ "I'm not here to hurt you." Dexter said calmly. She froze at the sound of his voice. She looked in the direction in came from. She had cuts, deep ones, ones still bleeding. She was a shade of purple in places that was nearing black. She struggled to get loose. "Can you tell me your name?" _

_ She turned her head the other direction. Dexter sighed. "I already said I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know your name." _

_ "So if I tell you my name, you'll let me loose?" Her voice was shakey and weak. Dexter fumbled around his thoughts. He couldn't let her loose. Not until he had erased his scene downstairs. Then he could play the innocent concerned citizen. He had gotten really good at this role. _

_ "Yes. I'm not the one who has you held here. But first, Im going to go get you food, water, and medicine. I'll be back soon. Don't worry, I'll be quick." He started to head towards the door. _

_ "Cienna. My name is Cienna Rofner." Dexter froze for a minute then shut the door behind him. He leaned against it and sighed. This night just got so much more complicated. Dexter ran down the stairs and picked up the saw he had brought. He moved swiftly around Matthew, begining his process of the clean up. _

_ Dexter removed all the plastic from the walls and quickly began throwing the pieces of Matthew into the trash bags. Thats when he saw her. Cienna standing at the bottom of the staircase, her eyes wide in terror. She started rushing as fast as her injured body would take her to the nearest exit until Dexter grabbed her arm pulling her back into him. She screamed fighting for her freedom until he pressed the needle into her neck. Dexter watched her continue to struggle while the animal tranquilizer began to take her under. He carried her back upstairs and tied her down by her ankles again wondering how she managed to get loose in the first place. The drug will have her out for several hours. Three at the least. He turned to go finish what he had started. _

Dexter still felt so accomplished in the fact he had killed Matthew. Even if it put him in this situation, he wouldn't have changed a thing. Stress. So much stress. It made him feel the urge raising again. It was time to find his next target. He had known for a few days now who was next on his kill list. A man named Jacob Sparks. Jacob has been smuggling girls into the country and raping and abusing them, disposing of their remains in the ocean. Three girls. Judy Base, Hannah Gallent, and most recently Victoria Charger. All tall, thin, pretty blondes. Dexter began searching the file on the dead girls looking for something to be looking for when he enters Jacobs home. "All three beaten, raped then strangled. All found floating in the ocean all without any shoes or jewelry that they were last seen with." Dexter smiled. "Well you wanted the bodies to be found otherwise you would've taken the time to take them out to stronger current. Maybe you took tokens to remember your ladies by."

Dexter set down the file and grabbed his laptop and began his online search of Jacob Sparks life. He had to have proof. Deb had always helped him if he needed it, once she learned what he was of course. How he craved someone to speak with about him. All of him. He couldn't just start this conversation with anyone. Maybe Cienna was his someone. He seemed to care for her deeper than the only love he's ever felt to his sister. Dexter thought he was incapable of love. He was raised with Debra. She had been there his entire life anytime he turned around. Once she learned his secret, she tried to keep him under her watch. 24/7. It drove him mad. Deb calling every 5 minutes on the off chance that she wasn't with him. It had been sweet and endearing for Debra to try and become his 'serial killer talk down'. After about a week or so, I blew up on her. Nothing extreme, but I did promise her that if she didn't back off bad things were going to happen. She understood. After that, she continued to help me on occasion with the clean up and eventually my tainted soul wore down her innocent one and she shot a cop for me. It took her a long time to recover. It seemed just as soon as she did, Matthew came along. Dexter sighed feeling anger rise up in him until his computer made a beeping noise. His search had paid off. The two most recent girls both were last seen on a Saturday at Club Amity. This didn't shock Dexter. He was never surprised at how these amateurs present themselves. Always it seemed he was going to Club Amity to watch it's patrons drink like there's no tomorrow. Dexter wanted so bad for it to be tonight. It was a Friday night but but no. He still lacked the physical evidence he would need. He would have to settle the urge cause tomorrow night seemed so distant. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. It read 6:04.

_Cienna heard the door close. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a tall man with reddish hair. He looked like he was in late 20's but still a very stong able man. He extended his hand with a bag in it. He gestured for her to take it and she did. She slowly opened the bag and looked inside to see a bottle of Dr. Pepper and a cheeseburger and fries. He held his hands up in the air and she noticed one hand held a smaller bag. He knelt down beside the bed still sure not to move his hands. _

_ "Once again Cienna, I'm not here to hurt you. Eat. I'm just going to tend to those cuts." He dumped the bag onto the bed next to her and she examined the items. Nothing that didn't make sense. She looked at him then turned her attention to the food. She wasn't sure how long she'd even been here. At least a week or so she thought. She had ate once a few days prior to now, but it wasn't a large meal. Dexter smiled as she tore into the cheeseburger and began opening tubes of ointments and getting q-tips. She watched his gloved hands dab on the cuts on her calves. The wounds on her outer and back thigh brought on a scorching burn she could only describe as hell when Dexter applied the medicine. He sighed at all her squirming._

_ "The burn kills infection. I'm sorry these are deeply infected. It isn't going to feel good at all, but I'm going to need you to be as still as possible. Can you do that Cienna?" He waited for the nod of her head and her body to tensen and brace itself. Dexter quickly wiped at the wounds making sure to get the medicine in deep. She cried out then dug her face into the side of the pillow. _

_ By the time Dexter was done, she had tears flowing down her face. Most of the cuts were days old and deep with no treatment. She looked worn down and broken. Maybe there was something he could say to her. He could scare her, but after he helped her would she believe his threat? She had seen what he had done. Cienna would be stupid to not be scared of him._

_ "I can't let you go. You understand right? Know I'm here to help you," He slowly placed his hand on hers. "Cienna, can you tell me where your from?" _

_ "Odessa, Texas. Where am I now?" _

_ "Miami, Florida."_

_ "Holy shit." Cienna held her head up with her hand sighing. "The last thing I remember was being at a club for my sister's birthday. She liked that kind of thing." She slumped over her knees. Looking around the room she's been in for a week now she realizes this is the first time she's actually seen anything. There was a dresser across the room next to three other beds. How many people did he have up here? I was never anything special to him. Just a toy, just another dot on his timeline. Just a mere number to him. _

_ "I'm sorry. Sleep. You could use it. I'll come see you tomorrow. Goodnight Cienna." Dexter said jamming another needle in her neck. This was a more concentrated blend. She'd be out for a day, maybe two. Her tired hazel eyes continued to scan the room until they shut. Dexter set up a small IV unit and injected it into her arm. He hung the bag of fluids up on the dresser that was near her bed. He turned to leave making sure everything was locked up. _


End file.
